heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Scratched, Cut, or Bruised
When heroes go into battles and wars, they have a common habit of getting scratched, cut, or bruised by enemies with swords or other objects or getting punched or kicked. An wild animal or berserk person can claw another human or animal or Punched or kicked. Berserk people or animals go insane and their feral minds give them the idea that they want to kill the human, but they use knives, claws, tails, swords, or teeth. Usually if a hero gets too dumb over an dangerous object such as a knife, sword, stake, gun, or punching themselves, that will leave scratches and cuts. Examples * In Dragon Ball Z Kai heroes whenever they go in battles with villains they get cuts, black eyes, scratches, and bruises, or burns. Usually sometimes broken limbs. * Godzilla in the old versions he gets cuts by monsters he fought the worst cuts were Gigan, Megalon, and Mechagodzilla 1. * Lilo Pelekai is accidentally scratched on her face by the malfunctioning Stitch. * Bigwig is scratched and clawed in his fight with General Woundwort. * Francis is scratched and clawed in his battle with Claudandus. * Rexy is scratched and clawed by The Big One and the Indominus Rex. * Kai Hiwatari * King Kong is scratched by Ramarak's claws. And he also get cut by the helicopters blades by grabbing them. * Po is cut by Lord Shen's knives in his fight with him, but did not get wounded. * Ash Ketchum * Darkwing Duck * Superman is cut by Doomsday's spikes. * Hulk is cut by the sharp spikes on Abomination's elbow. * Ray Kon * Tarzan gets scratched in the chest by Sabor during the battle. Later in the climax, Tarzan gets grazed in the right arm by one of the bullets fired by Clayton from his rifle. * Garrett gets badly grazed at the side by an arrow shot by one of Ruber's ironmen when he misses Ayden's warning, due to Kayley rambling on about carrying on further to find Excalibur. Thankfully, Kayley heals him back to his strength with some magical healing leaves. * Mowgli * Harry Potter * Ashitaka gets cut by San on the face, because he was going to save her but she woken up from her coma and attacked him so she can get to Lady Eboski. * Thor gets scratched multiple times by a berserk transformed Ted when he was saving his masters from the monster. * Chomper's mom and dad got scratched by the Plated Sharptooth protecting their son. The father got scatched on the snout and the mother got scratched on her leg. * Laurie Strode gets cut twice by her brother Micheal Myers. She got cut on the 1st movie close to the ending. The second one was H20 Halloween movie and she got cut by him when she stabbed him but he slace her arm. * Aladar gets cut by Kron's thumbnail while Aladar tried to get to the herd to a safer way to the nesting grounds but Kron brutally fight him. * Rick Grimes and his group whenever they fight villains or untrusted people who aren't nice and wants too kill other survivors they gets bruises, cuts, and scratches. * Jason Stackhouse gets bitten and scratched by Crystal and Felton in werepanthers form. The reason why because Crystal and the other werepanthers females want more cubs to keep the werepanthers from existing, and also turning Jason into one of them. * Hiiro Kagami punched a bruised Emu Houjou in the face, when he watched the Game World being severed by the real world. * Kovu gets scratched by Zira for allowing Simba to escape, when she blamed him for Nuka's death leaving him with a scar on his left eye very similar to Scar's. * Tempest Shadow * Supergirl is scratched by Cheetah's claws. * Judy Hopps gets scratched on her leg while she and Nick flee from Bellwether and her minions, Quotes Gallery Images IMG_0556.PNG|Godzilla gets cut by Mechagodzilla 1 finger launchers IMG_0571.PNG|Tarzan gets scratched on the chest by Sabor when Tarzan saved Kerchak's life. IMG_0695.GIF|Mama Sharptooth got scratched on the leg by Plated Sharptooth IMG_0694.PNG|Papa Sharptooth gets scratched on the snout by Plated Sharptooth IMG_0697.JPG|Gohan all bruised up and also cut and scratched and angry at Cell IMG_7266.PNG|Sonic got beaten by Metal Sonic IMG_0751.PNG|Aladar gets cut by Kron thumbnail IMG_0764.PNG|Rick Grimes looked at his body and saw bruises and cuts on him when he fought the Governor IMG_0792.JPG|Jason Stackhouse all scratched up and bitten by Crystal and Felton in werepanthers form Jack_Damaged_Eye.png|Jack dameged his eye by a Prismarine Soldier if Jesse didn't save him from The Prismarine Foes. IMG 0723.GIF|The Asset badly bruised. Carl flesh peel.png|Carl getting his flesh peeled off by the talking trees. Flik beaten up and bruised.jpg|Flik weak, injured and beaten up by Hopper's thug Thumper. Judy's leg got injured.png|Judy Hopps' leg scraped by a tusk. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Healings Category:Deaths